Perfect Christmas
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Songfic and my first attempt at an Avenue Q fic. Basically a short fluffy fic about Kate's Christmas on Avenue Q after Princeton has left. Princeton/Kate fluff. Song by S Club 7. Oneshot.


**AN: okay, so this is my first ever Avenue Q fic, so, I hope you enjoy. And I know that it's really awkward reading Christmas Eve in an Avenue Q fic and it meaning the date, not the character, but I'm sorry, I can't help it. Oh, and I've never actually seen Avenue Q *cries*, but I downloaded ALL the songs, and I have the plot memorized, looked up quotes on WikiQuote....ect. The song is "Perfect Christmas" by S Club 7, and I do not own it, nor do I own Avenue Q, it's characters, etc.**

Kate Monster stared at her Christmas tree, slightly upset. She really had nothing to be upset about, she had her new monster school, which had just been named the second highest public elementary education facility in New York, and Christmas was usually her favorite time of year, next to back-to-school. But this year, it was insignificant, as was everything else after Princeton left.

It had been about eight months since he left, he decided that turning everything he was learning really _was_his purpose, and his show had made it big, so he had to move to a more central part of New York. Although everyone was happy for him, they all were upset as well. Though, everyone would agree that it had undoubtedly hit Kate the hardest.

Kate sighed, as she got out her adress book, and looked for the new number Princeton had given everyone. To her disnmay, she got the answering machine, again. She had tried calling him for the past two days, and he was never home, she sighed, as she sang into to machine;

"Hello friend, it's me again  
I just called to tell you,  
Even though I miss you so  
I've been thinking of you  
All my dreams are coming true, at last..."

* * *

Princeton was starting to get upset. He had been stuck in the hotel for two days. Sure, it was just a twenty minute subway ride from his new home to Avenue Q, but the snow storm had him stuck halfway between the two. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to be back with his friends from Avenue Q before them. Of course, none of them knew he was coming, so none of them would be upset he wasn't there. But he would be upset. As much as he was ecstatic that his play was doing so well, he missed everyone over at Avenue Q. Especailly Kate. He hated thinking of Kate, it only made him miss her that much more. That's why he needed to leave and get back to Avenue Q as soon as the subways were running again. His mind still on Kate, he subconsciously began to sing;

"The perfect ending to a wonderful year  
Will be to celebrate the good times with you here  
Cuz I know,  
For sure,  
I never wanted anything more"

* * *

Kate could barely take it any more. She was almost in tears. _This is stupid_ she thought. She missed Princeton much more than she should. But she couldn't help it. Whether o not she wanted to admit it, she was in love.

"The greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you  
Though the winter seems so long  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
So if I had a wish come true  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you"

* * *

Princeton sat, fidgeting on the subway. It was now Christmas Eve, and he was _finally_ on his was back to Avenue Q. He wished over and over that the subway would go faster, he couldn't get there fast enough. He _needed_ to get back to Avenue Q. He needed to hear Rod and Nicky's constant bickering. He needed to laugh at all the tourists reaction when they found out Gary was _that_ Gary Coleman. But most of all, he needed to see Kate again. Being away for so long changes a person, and he now was over all of those now seemingly childish commitment issues, and he needed to show Kate that as soon as he could.

"I can't wait  
Till the day  
When I finally see you  
So hold on  
I wont be long  
Got so much to show you"

He dug into the bag he had, holding the many presents he had for his friends, and dug until he found the smallest box, which only he knew contained a diamond ring.

"All our dreams are coming true at last..."

* * *

Kate was just about delusional. She was sitting, crying over a picture of Princeton. Then, she did something even _more_ delusional. She felt the need to tell him everything, even though it _was_ just a picture.

Rod was arguing with Nicky once again as he heard something coming from inside Kate's apartment.

"Look, Rod, all I'm saying is that if you were to..."

"Shh!" Rod than gestured to Kate apartment, the both listened as she sung;

"The perfect ending to a wonderful year  
Would be celebrate the good times with you here  
Cuz I know  
For sure  
I never wanted anything more

The greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you

Whoa...whoa...

So when you ask me what I mean  
To me the Christmas is complete  
Boy can't you see  
You're the one thing missing for me"

They both shook their heads, sorry for their friend, but knowing they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Princeton practically ran to Kate's apartment, but instead of barging in like he had planned, he stopped instantly, and listened to her sing;

"The greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you  
Though the winter seems so long  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
So if I had a wish come true  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas...."

Kate suddenly stopped, as her doorbell rang. She cursed under her breath, she wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. But her grimace turned into a huge smile as she opened the door, and saw Princeton standing on her doorstep. He smiled, and sweetly sang;

"And if I had one wish come true...."

"I'd spend the perfect Christmas here...." Kate sang in reply

"...with you" they finished together


End file.
